Don't Let Me Get Me
by Red Dragon4
Summary: Can't say without giving the plot. All I can say is it's a songfic starting Bakura!


Disclaimer-*big disappointed sigh* Yugi, Yami and Seto would be hugged to death by me if Yu-Gi-Oh were mine. "Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink is not mine either.

Sheesh. You think after finishing a 17-chapter story, you would get tired of writing. @_@ Guess it's not the case here. This songfic is decided to everybody who ever reviewed my last two Yu-Gi-Oh fics! It's the most reviews I'd ever had!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I am SO sorry for any OOCness in this fic. On with the story!

Don't Let Me Get Me

The sun was shining and I woke up. Life for me is a little easier now that I have Yugi and his friends. My two years before they came was a nightmare. It all started with cursed item. I always a bit of a loner I guess. Maybe it's because I didn't really care too much about my social life. Anyway, my life started to become nightmare after my father came back from a trip to Egypt.

Never win first place, I don't support the team   
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean   
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me   
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right   


After I got dressed and ate breakfast, I was about to walk out the door when I passed by the mirror that hanged in the hall. Once again I saw my "reflection".

"What's wrong, baka?" My "reflection" sneered. "Feeling too sick to go to school?"

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled back at the mirror. "One of these days I'll stop you from hurting me."

"Ha!" He laughed. "That'll be the day. Until then, you'll be too much a wuss and still be my punching bag."

I glared back at my yami. Every time a mirror is nearby he would always taunt me. For the last two years, I've been fighting against him. The mirror is just another battleground for us. It's been awhile since I last looked at my reflection without it sneering and taunting back at me. Sometimes I just can't stand looking at him. The beatings he gives me aren't any better.

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror   
I can't take the person starin' back at me   
I'm a hazard to myself 

I walked to school. For some reason, I couldn't help but think about how my life has changed since the cursed Millennium Ring came to my life today.

__

Aww…reflecting how long I've been torturing, baka? He psychical said.

__

Stop reading my thoughts! I said back.

__

I can't blame you. He taunted. _I've been with you for quite a long time._

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Two years of hell with him was a long time. I had quickly came back home from school and waited for my father to come home from Egypt. After waiting for three hours he came home.

"I have a present for you, Bakura!" He said.

He took out a box from his bag. I opened the box and inside was a large gold circle with arrowheads around the edges. In the middle of the circle was a pyramid with a eye on it. I put on the leather strap around my neck. It felt a little heavy at first. _What a odd looking necklace. _I thought.

"The merchant who sold it to me said it was called the Millennium Ring. He also said that it was connected to Duel Monsters." My father said. "Odd, huh?"

I just nodded. The ring fascinated me. I went upstairs to look at it some more. When I got to my room, I shivered when something cold was surrounding me. The ring was starting to glow. A sphere of light came out and it then took shape. Eventually I was staring back at myself. He was exactly like me. The only difference was his eyes. His eyes were full of darkness and could be enough to petrify a person on the spot.

"So you're the one destined for the Millennium Ring?" He sneered.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Humph." He smirked. "You don't look like much. I'm going to enjoy this."

He raised his fist and punched me in the stomach. I collapsed on my knees and gasped. He just stood there and laughed. I knew right after that blow, my life would be hell and there would be no way to get rid of him. I would be stuck.

"W-Why me?" I had gasped.

Don't let me get me   
I'm my own worst enemy   
Its bad when you annoy yourself   
So irritating   
Don't wanna be my friend no more   
I wanna be somebody else   
  
I snapped out of my train of thought when I reached school.

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi said.

"Hi." I greeted back.

We went to meet our other friends. Funny, did I just say "our"? I haven't been used to that for awhile. Before I met them, I looked from a distance, wishing I would be just like them. It was thanks to my yami that I became more of a loner. 

I wanna be somebody else, yeah   
  
It was lunch break. Everybody was talking and joking. Joey then said something.

"I was wonderin' Bakura. You're such a nice guy. Why not quit actin' so shy?"

Tea slapped the back of his head.

"Joey!" She scowled. "Being someone you're not, won't help you get real friends."

I laughed a little bit. Tea was right. I never really like changing anything about me, really. It just doesn't fit me. Whenever people say I changed or look different, I panic because I think my yami was taking over.

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,   
All you have to change is everything you are."   
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears   
She's so pretty, that just ain't me 

The morning after my yami appeared, I was nervous. I couldn't sleep because he kept on trying to take over my body. Several times he succeeded but I was able to fight back. He had worn me out. I was afraid with me tried, my defense will be down and he would possess me during school. Since I was a loner nobody cared to notice how tired I was. The only good thing that came out about my yami was that he was able to hide the Millennium Ring. During lunch, I was sitting alone when I thought I heard a voice.

"Who said that?"

Some people gave me odd looks, thinking I was talking to myself. I soon figured out whom that voice was.

__

You're pretty popular. He sneered.

__

Shut up! I mentally yelled back at him. _Just leave me alone!_

Why should I? He sneered again. _With someone as weak as you, I can't resist!_

I said nothing to him after that. I didn't really think I could completely defy him. After a few weeks, it was too much for me. I went to see the doctor saying I start was starting depressed and he gave me some medicine. I was thinking, maybe I was starting to become schizophrenic and that the yami wasn't really there. How I envied the other kids. Nobody else had to suffer from a spirit who tries to posses you, beat you mentally and physically. I just wished my life was different.

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin   
A day in the life of someone else? 

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself   


Even with the drugs, I still couldn't get rid of my yami. Soon enough after the drugs, he was able to take over my body more and more. He got me in plenty of trouble with the teachers and the others kids stayed away from me more often. I would hear whispers and murmurs behind my back.

"Always knew that kid was weird."

"I heard he hears voices his in head."

"Maybe he's actually some kind of demon."

"He's ready to crack any day now."

I never understood why my other self enjoys making life miserable for me. Whatever the case was I was eventually ready to get rid of him no matter.

__

Don't let me get me   
I'm my own worst enemy   
Its bad when you annoy yourself   
So irritating   
Don't wanna be my friend no more   
I wanna be somebody else  


I already tried to throw away the item, selling it, and trade it. Whenever I was even an inch away from it, some kind of force would try pulling me and making me take it back.

__

No matter what you do, you're stuck with me. He would always say after I get back the ring.

After that, he would come and beat me for trying to escape. After being with him for months, I went to the kitchen. I opened the drawer and took out a knife. I looked at it for a moment. The blade shined and looked sharp.

__

What do you think you're doing? He hissed.

My hand was shaking as I was holding the knife. I closed my eyes and cut my wrist. I opened my eyes and looked at the wound. It already began to bleed.

"Good. It's sharp enough." I said.

I raised the knife. My hand suddenly shook violently. I couldn't get a strong grip to hold on the knife. I tried to make the knife go closer to my chest but it wasn't working. I then just threw knife away from me.

"Why can't I do it?!" I cried.

__

How many times I have to tell you, baka? He sneered. _No matter what you do, you're stuck with me._

His cackle echoed in my head.

Don't let me get me   
I'm my own worst enemy 

Its bad when you annoy yourself   
So irritating   
Don't wanna be my friend no more   
I wanna be somebody else   


I finally transferred to a different school. Unfortunately it was all the same. I was a loner, my yami would try and possess me, and so on. I guess I pretty much isolated myself from everybody. Constantly, I thought how much I wanted my life to be like everybody else's. I did some more suicide attempts but with no luck. Weather it was because, the rope snapped or I couldn't hold on the knife, I just couldn't get rid of him.

__

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin   
A day in the life of someone else?   
Don't let me get me   


I got back home. I knew that today was something important. I just couldn't remember what. I checked the calendar.

"No wonder." I said.

__

Happy anniversary, baka He said sarcastically. _Another year of torturing you._

Today was the third anniversary of when I was given the Millennium Ring. I went up to my room and took out my bottle of pills. Lately, I haven't been taking them as often. Only when my yami was somehow even more of a nightmare (as unbelievable as it sounds) I would take them. I put back the bottle of pills.

"No. I'll fight you by myself."

__

Humph. We'll see next year if you can get rid of me. He said.

As much as I wanted have a different life, maybe I can get back my own. I sighed. Until then, I'll just try and not let my other self get to me.

Don't let me get me   
I'm my own worst enemy   
Its bad when you annoy yourself   
So irritating   
Don't wanna be my friend no more   
I wanna be somebody else

*twitches* Well it HAS been a while since I last did a songfic. It pretty much turned out odder then I thought. o_O I think the lyrics fit Bakura really well. I'm surprised nobody has done this already. Once again, I am SO sorry for any OOCness. . GOMEN!!! Review please! (and please be nice. .)


End file.
